


Непроизнесенное

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотч пытается прийти в себя после смерти Хейли с помощью Джона Блэквулфа, и ему не нужно об этом просить. Вслух, по крайней мере.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непроизнесенное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31230) by becky_h. 



> Бета: Oiseau rebelle  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> От переводчика: Джон Блэквулф ‒ персонаж из эпизода 1х16 «Tribe»  
> Переведено на ФБ-2013

Блэквулф звонит и говорит Хотчу, что будет читать лекции в Университете Джорджа Вашингтона, в самое неподходящее время, когда Хотч только-только вернулся на работу и на прежнюю должность. Совмещать заботу о Джеке и руководство командой очень сложно, и Хотч не уверен, что у него это хорошо получается.

Он вежливо отклоняет приглашение Блэквулфа и желает ему удачи.

Он не собирается идти. Он проводит все свободное время с Джеком, не тратя его на встречи со старыми приятелями, приехавшими ненадолго в город.

Хотч осознает, что Блэквулф не упомянул смерть Хейли, только когда повесил трубку. Учитывая, что последнее время все его разговоры начинались, казалось, с одной и той же фразы –  «Соболезную вашему горю» – это особенно заметно. А еще Хотч понимает, что, несмотря на то, что он регулярно общался с Блэквулфом, пока Хейли и Джек были в программе по защите свидетелей, тот никогда не заговаривал с ним о нападении Фойета.

Возможно, Блэкфулф не следит за новостями.

Как ни странно, после этого Хотч начинает искренне сожалеть, что не сможет пойти. Он слишком устал слышать «сочувствую» от людей, которые не знали ни его, ни Хейли и видеть их напускную жалость.

* * *

– Тебе стоит пойти.

Уже поздно, Джек спит, а Хотч сидит у кухонной стойки и пьет кофе, беседуя с Джесс, которая прислонилась к кухонному столу, тоже с чашкой кофе в руке. Хотч недавно вернулся с работы, а Джесс скоро должна уйти, и подобные беседы, длящиеся, как правило, совсем недолго, помогают им обоим расслабиться.

Хотч говорит о лекции Блэквулфа, но это не просьба посидеть с Джеком, нет, он просто информирует Джесс, что в этот день ему не понадобится ее помощь. И тем более он не просит ее разрешения, по крайней мере, сознательно.

Хотч осторожно отхлебывает горячий кофе.

– Мне надо остаться дома с Джеком.

– Все, что ты делаешь с самых… похорон, так это работаешь и сидишь дома с Джеком. Тебе нужно продолжать жить.

Ее голос смягчается, и она запинается на слове «похороны», но, тем не менее, говорит решительно и уверенно, отстаивая свою позицию.

– Я пообещал, что до конца жизни буду искупать свою вину перед ней. Теперь единственное, что я могу сделать для этого, – воспитывать Джека.

Где-то глубоко в подсознании Хотч спрашивает себя, действительно ли дело исключительно в Хейли, или немалую роль в этом играет его эго?

Джесс ставит кружку на стол и смотрит на Хотча взглядом, который до боли в сердце напоминает ему Хейли.

– Тогда сделай это так, как она хотела бы, вместо того, чтобы использовать сына, чтобы наказывать себя. Это всего лишь один день.

Хотч знает (или думает, что знает), чего хотела бы Хейли, так же, как знает (или думает, что знает), что он делает. Он не использует Джека, чтобы наказать себя, но одна мысль об этом потрясает его: он любит своего сына.

– Я об этом подумаю.

– Не думай. – Джесс выливает остатки кофе в раковину и споласкивает чашку. – Просто сделай это. Я заберу Джека к себе, он переночует у меня и наиграется с собаками. Тебе надо передохнуть.

Хотч встает, когда Джесс надевает куртку, и провожает ее до двери.

– Нет, не надо.

Джесс берет со спинки дивана свою сумку и вешает ее на плечо.

– Нет надо, Аарон. Я привезу его после завтрака.

* * *

Когда Хотч звонит Блэквулфу, тот не отвечает, и Хотч оставляет ему сообщение, короткое и деловое, давая знать, что придет на лекцию.

В университете Хотч находит нужную аудиторию, у которой Блэквулфа уже ждет группа студентов. Он входит с ними в аудиторию и садится на заднем ряду. Когда Блэквулф становится за кафедру, он находит глазами Хотча и кивает ему.

Лекция оказывается неплохой. Тема достаточно интересна, чтобы завладеть вниманием Хотча, а Бэквулф, к тому же, отличный рассказчик. Поэтому Хотч почти не испытывает вины за то, что дал уговорить себя прийти сюда.

Он не двигается с места, когда Блэквулф заканчивает лекцию и общается с несколькими студентами, оставшимися поговорить с ним. Только когда последний студент выходит из аудитории, Хотч встает и направляется к Блэквулфу. Они встречаются на полпути между кафедрой и дверью и пожимают руки.

Их рукопожатие крепкое, но не чересчур – им нечего доказывать друг другу, – и длится чуть дольше необходимого. Как раз настолько, чтобы Блэквулф успел сказать:

– Я рад, что ты передумал.

– Я не был уверен, что ты получил мое сообщение.

Как только они разжимают руки, оба идут к выходу. Блэквулф доходит до него чуть быстрее Хотча и открывает перед ним дверь.

– Я получаю многие твои сообщения. О некоторых из них ты и сам не подозреваешь.

Хотч выходит и придерживает для него дверь с другой стороны.

– Ты по-прежнему говоришь, как ожившее предсказание из китайских печений.

– А ты по-прежнему носишь пистолеты. Давай прогуляемся.

* * *

День стоит на редкость хороший: солнечный, ясный, даже легкий ветерок, лениво гонящий по синему небу белые пушистые облака, приятен и ничуть не раздражает.

Территория университета достаточно большая, чтобы никто не обращал внимания на двух мужчин, идущих в молчании плечом к плечу. Большинство студентов и преподавателей на занятиях, так что вокруг тихо и почти безлюдно. Город лежит сразу за воротами, полный людей, машин и преступлений, но на территории университета столько зелени, что легко притвориться, будто находишься не в городе, забыть о нем.

Хотч понимает, что этот зеленый оазис спокойствия – нейтральная территория между его миром и миром Блэквулфа, который решил пойти навстречу Хотчу. А еще он внезапно ясно понимает, что Блэквулф совершенно точно читает общенациональные новости.

Хотч останавливается под деревом возле камня, на котором выгравирована гордая надпись о том, что именно на этом вместе Джордж Вашингтон впервые принял командование американской армией.

– Почему ты не спросил о Фойете?

Блэквулф останавливается рядом с ним.

– Ты готов об этом поговорить?

Хотч, прищуриваясь из-за солнца, смотрит на него.

– Нет.

Это единственное, что он может ответить.

– Тогда не говори.

Это простой и лаконичный ответ, и Хотч вдруг чувствует, что ему становится легче дышать – впервые за долгое время, хотя раньше он не отдавал себе отчет в том, что каждый его вдох отдавался болью в груди.

Он не сразу замечает, что Блэквулф идет дальше, и, отойдя от камня, догоняет его.

Они продолжают свою прогулку.

* * *

Блэквулф, как и Хотч, не стремится заполнить тишину между ними словами. Что бы ни стояло за его готовностью сохранять молчание, Хотч благодарен ему за это. Так он может насладиться чудесным днем и невысказанным, но явным предложением дружбы и поддержки, и это успокаивает его и приводит в порядок мысли. Он перестает пытаться предсказать будущее и искупить ошибки прошлого.

Он просто гуляет.

Ветер ерошит его волосы, теплое солнце светит в спину, согревая ее, а присутствие Блэквулфа привязывает Хотча к моменту здесь и сейчас, как надежный якорь. Для любого другого это было бы в порядке вещей. Для Хотча это чудо. Он перестает захлебываться чувством вины, тонуть в своем горе, и его сердце начинает биться ровнее, плечи расслабляются, а рассудок проясняется.

По мере того, как кусочки паззла складываются в картину – не ясную в деталях, но достаточно четкую, чтобы разглядеть основное, – Хотч постепенно осознает неизбежность ее воплощения в жизнь. И когда Блэквулф спрашивает, готов ли он идти, Хотч не уточняет, куда именно. Он точно знает, куда они направляются – к гостинице средней руки, постояльцы которой преимущественно родители местных студентов и приглашенные лекторы. Чего он не знает, так это лишь названия гостиницы.

* * *

Хотч ругается и впивается ногтями в спину Блэквулфа после первого жесткого толчка. Его тело само подается вперед, и он упирается лбом в плечо Блэквулфа. Этот толчок пока что не начало серии остальных, он не задает ритм, но, кажется, лишает Хотча возможности дышать.

– Ты, вроде бы, сказал, что не готов.

Блэквулф не двигается, и он настолько глубоко в Хотче, что у того ощущение, будто он не может вдохнуть потому, что член Блэквулфа упирается в его легкие.

Проходит не одна минута, прежде чем Хотч расслабляется, привыкает к тяжести тела лежащего на нем мужчины и к своим ощущениям, к интимности момента, и его тело и разум перестают протестовать против происходящего.

– Я сказал?

– Ты. Тебе следует научиться прислушиваться к себе.

Хотч хочет спросить, что же он, по мнению Блэквулфа, говорит сейчас, но тот отвечает раньше, чем удивленно глядящий на него Хотч успевает озвучить свой вопрос.

– Сейчас? «Трахни меня».

Контраст между на редкость вежливым тоном Блэквулфа и его вульгарной речью заставляет член Хотча заинтересованно вздрогнуть, а самого Хотча – застонать. И помогает понять, что он действительно хочет, чтобы его трахнули.

– Тогда чего ты ждешь?

– Этого.

Блэквулф не оставляет Хотчу шанса спросить, чего «этого», потому что он перестает, наконец, напускать на себя таинственность и начинает двигаться.

Несколько первых толчков, глубоких и мощных, но не слишком быстрых, устанавливают темп, и как только это происходит, Хотч сосредотачивается на нем и перестает контролировать себя.

Он не спал с мужчиной двадцать лет, его никто не трахал двадцать пять лет, и он еще как минимум неделю будет чувствовать последствия того, что они делают. Волосы Блэквулфа везде, в том числе в глазах Хотча и во рту. В том, что происходит между Хотчем и Блэквулфом, нет ни нежности, ни мягкости. Они не занимаются любовью. Они грубо трахаются, но это, как ни странно, лечит.

Каждое движение, каждый укус и каждая царапина лечат и оживляют Хотча, вынуждают бороться все сильнее и сильнее. Он не только старается кончить, он пробивается из могилы Хейли обратно в жизнь. Он всем телом чувствует, как бьются их с Блэквулфом сердца, слышит каждый их вдох и выдох, остро ощущает каждое прикосновение. И то, что он так остро все это чувствует, причиняет ему такую физическую боль, что это пугает его.

Он царапает спину Блэкфулфа до тех пор, пока тот не хватает его запястья и не прижимает его руки к кровати, сплетая свои пальцы с его пальцами. Почему-то для Хотча этот жест оказывается намного интимнее всего того, чтобы было до этого, и он закрывает глаза, инстинктивно пытаясь скрыть свои эмоции и мысли – те, которые он еще не выдал. Но у него не получается, и он лишь еще больше открывается перед Блэквулфом, который немного меняет угол проникновения, так что его член теперь задевает простату Хотча при каждом толчке.

Это неизбежно, неминуемо и неотвратимо. У Хотча мелькает мысль о том, что оргазм – полнейшая потеря контроля над собой, и он сомневается, что готов к этому, но додумать эту мысль он не успевает: повернув голову, он впивается зубами в руку Блэквулфа, кусая до крови, и кончает.

* * *

Они моются и одеваются в тишине, которая не покидает их весь день.

Только когда Хотч пристегивает к лодыжке кобуру, Блэквулф задает ему вопрос, которого он ждал:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Виноватым. Благодарным. Уязвимым. У него все болит. Он испытывает облегчение. Он чувствует себя живым. Хотч не знает, как лучше ответить, но не желает лгать. Если он солжет, это будет хуже оскорбления, это будет низкой трусостью.

Поэтому Хотч некоторое время молчит. Он выпрямляется, опускает брюки, скрывая от посторонних глаз пистолет, и идет к комоду, на котором он оставил аккуратно сложенный галстук. Хотч надевает галстук, завязывает, и его вдруг озаряет.

– Лучше, – говорит он, и это чистая правда.

Блэквулф улыбается так, что Хотч вновь подозревает в нем телепата.

– Хорошо, – кивает Блэквулф.

Хотч надевает пиджак, находит ключи, и все это опять в тишине, которая, впрочем, ничуть не напрягает и не смущает. Хотч уже идет к двери, когда Блэвулф окликает его:

– Хотчнер.

Хотч оборачивается. Он слишком устал для разговоров по душам, но ему любопытно, что скажет ему Блэквулф.

– Да?

– Когда в следующий раз кто-нибудь предложит тебе «поговорить об этом», скажи, что ты и так говоришь, громко и четко. Им просто надо научиться слышать это.

За последнюю минуту Блэквулф сказал Хотчу больше, чем за целый день.

– Хорошо, Конфуций, – с легкой улыбкой отзывается Хотч и выходит из номера.

Прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, он шепчет:

– Спасибо.

Хотч понимает, что вряд ли Блэквулф расслышал его, но это неважно. Хотч уверен, что он и так это знает.

 

 


End file.
